Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an eye tracking technology, and more particularly, relates to a network authentication method and system based on an eye tracking procedure.
Description of Related Art
Currently, the eye tracking technology is mainly divided into two types including an invasive type and a non-invasive type. In the eye tracking technology of the invasive type, a search coil is disposed in the eye or an electrooculogram is used. Whereas the eye tracking technology of the non-invasive type may be further divided into free-head or head-mount eye tracking technologies. With improvement in technology, the eye tracking technology has been widely applied in various fields including neuroscience, psychology, industrial engineering, human factors engineering, marketing, advertising, computer science, and so on.
The eye tracking technology is capable of assisting persons with speaking inconvenience and physical difficulties in communication, and providing more conveniences to those with limited mobility. For example, with assistance of an eye movement electronic product, they are able to use their eyes as a replacement of a mouse in order to complete actions such as communication, net-surfing or entertainment.